Disaster Date
by lolo MN
Summary: Levy encouraged her best friend Lucy for a blind date, but it is not just like that! It is MTv's disaster date! What will Lucy react with her blind date actor Natsu? When everything goes upside down, will Lucy last for 60min or run for her life? One-Shot! READ ENJOY REVIEW!


**I don't own FT's characters or the idea, it is inspired from MTv's show, I just wrote it for fun! :D**

**Summary: [paced on MTv's show] Levy encouraged her best friend Lucy for a blind date, but it is not just like that! It is MTv's disaster date! What will Lucy react with her blind date actor Natsu? When everything goes upside down, will Lucy last for 60min or run for her life? One-Shot! READ_ENJOY_REVIEW!**

**Disaster date**

* * *

Hi, I'm Levy, Lucy's best friend, and today I'm planning for a blind date for her, but guess what? It is gonna be a disaster!

Lucy is 20 right now, but she refuses to date only perfect guys and perfect ones don't exist in our world, so I convinced her for a blind date! She's going to see that today; she has to accept the reality.

Lucy really hates rude guys, idiots, loud ones and boys who eat a lot! Total disaster!

Let's see if she would run for her life within one hour.

Now let's get on with the 'date'!

Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel, an actor going to be Lucy's blind date! I'm gonna make it a total disaster!

Today I'm being rude, stupid, loud, and gonna eat hell a lot of food ha!

Anyway, let's go with it!

Lucy walked towards a restaurant that she supposed to have her blind date in, she didn't know who he was or how he looks like, she just agreed to her friend request after a whole day of begging! And here she was, walking to hell right now.

Lucy opened the door to the restaurant and got in, Natsu just as he noticed her, stood up with a devil smirk on his face.

"Hay Lucy here!" Natsu shouted loudly from his seat making all eyes on them, Lucy could feel embarrassment as she walked to him, smiling weakly with manner at the people looking at her.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." Lucy offered a hand for him but he ignored it, instead pulled her for a crushing hug taking her by surprise as he pulled away, grinning at her with an idiotic look on his face.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu said excitedly as he sat down, not minding pulling the chair like a gentle man for her, Lucy smiled despite her little anger as she sat down.

10:34

"So tell me about you Lucy!" Natsu said with the same foolish grin on his face, which Lucy started to hate so much!

"Hmm, I study at literature collage, I like to read and go out with my girlfriends." Lucy replied and Natsu looked slightly disguised and shock at her, "Are you lesbian?!" he shouted loudly as he gasped, all in the restaurant were looking at them again; Lucy really wanted to bury herself in a hole and just disappear.

"Haha… so funny Natsu… of course I'm not!" Lucy laughed halfheartedly as she waved her hand slowly, her lips twitching, wanting to turn to a scowl.

From the back room, her friend Levy was laughing her ass off at her best friend; she's so going to kill her for sure.

Natsu sighed in relief as he putted a hand on his heart, "Sorry, I thought I'm going to sleep with a lesbian tonight." Lucy looked like she just saw her life get in front of her, did this stupid guy just said that?!

"So funny again, it is too early to have it together…" she forced a fake smile again.

"What! I always sleep with my girls in our first date, and they say I'm awesome!" Natsu said rudely and Lucy tried to calm herself as fast as possible before kicking his ass, this guy is impossible!

"Wanna see my six packs?" without her answer Natsu stood up and took his sleeveless shirt off, making Lucy blush 100 different shades of red, she couldn't deny how well his body was.

Natsu smirked, "You can't be falling for me right now?" Natsu said making Lucy snap of her daze and turn away.

"Wanna touch it?" again without her answer; Natsu grabbed her hand and pressed it on his stomach making Lucy blush again at how it felt hard under her fingertips.

She pulled her hand away immediately, "O-oh, nice-e…" Lucy mumbled in embarrassment, "So, gonna sleep with me, you won't believe me, but your ass and boobs are so massive and look good!" he shouted and all eyes in the restaurant turned to look at her two mentioned things.

Lucy felt like fire was coming out of her head, she turned to a tomato as she lowered her head, this guy is a misfortune!

"Want me to take off my pants as well?"

26:17

Lucy really thanked the heavens as the waitress came to take their orders.

"So, what would you like to eat?" the waiter, which is an actress as well with total beauty, called Erza asked them with manner, smiling sweetly.

"Hmm, vegetables salad please." Lucy smiled at the waitress and she smiled back.

"No Lucy! You can't be fucking eat just this!" Natsu snapped at her, Lucy was startled as she looked wide eyes in shock at his sudden outburst. Again all eyes were on them.

"Sorry…" Lucy apologized to the people around her that were here to enjoy their time.

"No, you will eat a lot," Natsu mumbled as he looked at the menu, "I order the entire menu." Lucy looked in disbelief at him, her mouth gapped and her eyes wide.

"Really?" she asked him as the waiter took her leave, "Of course!" he replied loudly.

"Will you lower you voice please?" Lucy whispered to him but he ignored her.

34:12

Levy in the backroom, was laughing like a madman beside the director of the show, she is so dead!

Finally the food arrived and Lucy was so hungry, the monster with her on the table was taking her will of life and energy.

But the food kept coming and coming and Lucy didn't know when will they stop, did he really order the entire menu? Is he really able to eat all of this?

"I think you should bring another table here." Natsu suggested and they did so, Lucy really felt like she was on mars; that just couldn't be happening to her!

"The food is good!" Natsu said with full mouth, stuffing it like a pig, Lucy was disgusted that she didn't even touch her salad.

"If you won't eat, your ass won't grow bigger!" he shouted with stuffed mouth making some food fly on her.

That is it! Lucy was about to get up but before she could, Natsu grabbed a piece of fried chicken and putted it in her mouth.

'It tests well!' Was her first thought, next, 'did he really use his hand to grab this?'

A group of three guys got in the restaurant, looking so badass, a guy with a tattoo runs down his face with blue hair, another shirtless guy with raven hair and scar on his forehead, and a guy with jet black long hair, and a lot of studs everywhere!

They sat on the table just beside Lucy and Natsu.

49:18

Natsu and Lucy finished their food and started talking again, "The food is good!" Natsu patted his tummy as he rested back on the chair, Lucy couldn't deny the food was well made.

"Will you lower your voice, gummy head?" the guy with raven hair, Gray said in annoyance as he shot Natsu a glare.

"Shut your mouth stripper!" Natsu shouted as he got back to Lucy; which she thanked god for, the last thing she wanted from this 'date' was a fight.

"You know Luce! We make a perfect couple!" Natsu shouted loudly as he grinned stupidly, Lucy forced a smile on her face, oh hell she wasn't about to complete her life with the likes of him.

"You must be kidding me ha!" the guy with the studs, called Gajeel laughed at Natsu's statement, smirking dirtily at Natsu, making his group of Jellal and Gray laugh along him.

"Now that's it!" Natsu snapped as he shot up while he throw a punch on the table, startling Lucy who looked up at him in panic and fear, he looked so scary!

"Her ass is too good for ya!" Gray shouted mockingly at him, Lucy blushed madly along her fear, humiliating and embarrassment.

"Shut up you gay freaks!" Natsu throw the bottle of ketchup that was on the table on them, Gray scowled at him as it did hit his head.

55:37

Lucy thanked the heaven ups that the third guy, Jellal wasn't cooperating with his gang.

"Wanna spend the night with me chick?" Jellal shouted sarcastically as a vain snapped in Natsu's head.

Now really?

"No! I'm gonna have her tonight!" Natsu shouted back.

Lucy panicked and really wanted to run for her life, not in her seventh life would she give herself to the likes of them.

"Look at her face; she wants to run for her life! She wouldn't want a fucked shit like you with her!" Gray grabbed the bottle of ketchup and opened it, he threw it at Natsu but he dodged and it stained on Lucy's shirt, all the four froze in place.

59:24

"So sorry Lucy really sorry!" Natsu shouted as she glared at him and stood up, she really was boiling in anger right now, and she hates him! No sorry, 'them'

"Wait-wait!" he grabbed her arm to stop her.

60:00!

Lucy turned to glare at him.

But he was grinning, not his idiotic grin, no he was smiling!

"Well, I'm an actor, those are actors and there are cameras there, there and there and you are on MTV's disaster date!" Natsu pulled her for a hug as all in the restaurant started clapping their hands, the camera appeared in front of her and much to her surprise her best friend Levy.

"Caught you!" Levy hugged her friend tightly.

"Damn it! I hate you!" Lucy shouted at Levy, this all felt so embarrassing and bizarre, never had she thought she would be caught with a brank like that, so impossible.

"You lasted for 60 minutes, and here is 60 dollars!" Natsu offered her as he gave her one-armed hug.

She looked around her and there were the waitress Erza and the three boys laughing at her with the cameras surrounding her.

"You really are good actors."

Well, she got a reward at least.

"So, up for tonight?"

* * *

**The End!**

**So like it minna? Tell me please! **

**Hmmm, if you like it, you can ask for a couple to make them a disaster date! ^^**


End file.
